Scream
by KeiChanz
Summary: Remember my name, you'll be screaming it later.' Those were the first words that left his mouth when he met her but what he didn't know was that there was going to be an interesting turn of the tables concerning those confident words. Rated for language.


I should be shot for writing this…

Okay, I'd like to say that this one-shot was inspired by a certain quote of mine and the idea wouldn't go away. I won't say what the quote is, you'll have to read it and find out for yourself. It's quite obvious and you should be able to guess what it is as soon as you read it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't normally do these, but whatever. I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters involved in this one-shot although it has been a dream of mine for a very long time.

* * *

**Scream**

* * *

It was dark out, 9:41 pm by the time she was finally finished with her first day's assignments but she couldn't be happier. She'd always dreamed of working in the big buildings, having her own private office and staring out the large window behind her desk and admiring the view from above.

True, she was only a secretary, but secretaries had big responsibilities, like managing all of the important paperwork their boss delivered to them, scheduling appointments for the boss, keeping the boss's folders in order, and etcetera. So basically, it all added up to the boss.

But still, she took pride in being a secretary and accepted all of the responsibilities without complaint or mishap. For her first day working in what she liked to call, "The Big Building", she thought she did pretty well. And considering she hasn't even _met _her boss yet – himself being too busy with meetings and his own formalities to deal with -, the load of paperwork was a little more than she had expected. She vaguely wondered if the last secretary quit or was fired…

She brushed that thought aside with a shake of her head and thought of the people that she _has_ met. Sango, the attendance clerk, seemed very nice and they had both hit if off right away, each individual content to have a new friend to chat with. Though another individual she could have lived without, Miroku, the delivery boy and her boss's right hand man, wasn't _that _bad once you got to know him a little better. Sure, his hand was a constant nuisance, but with a good slap to the cheek and he'd leave you alone for a few hours. If you were lucky, that is.

And then there was Kouga, the cocky and over-confident lawyer she'd met. At first glance he had so "delicately" declared her "his woman" and was pretty much her shadow throughout the day. He was always in her office just "hanging around" and following her every time her boss buzzed in and told her to fetch him a cup of coffee – which was delivered by Miroku – or to do an errand for him. And judging by the way Kouga had reacted every time he had buzzed in or called, she was safe to say that the two of them weren't exactly in good terms with each other. Add to the fact that her boss almost blew a gasket when he'd found out that Kouga had been following her every where pretty much stated that the big man had the same "feelings" as Kouga.

But other than that, she guess she could say that Kouga wasn't that bad of a man. He was sweet and offered to do errands for her, which she was greatly flattered, but always insisted on doing them herself, seems how it was her first day. But that still didn't stop him from hanging around her and chatting away, even if she never replied or just grunted to acknowledge him.

But what was with the boss calling her "girl" every time he buzzed in or called? She had a name, goddamn it, so he should use it. Hadn't anyone told him what her name was yet? Surely her boss would want to know his own secretary's name, right? Hm. Perhaps it had slipped his mind to ask seems how he was so busy today. Or maybe Miroku didn't bother to tell him because he thought he already knew her name by some other means. Oh well. He'll probably find out tomorrow, which is a good thing. Being called "girl" isn't really flattering.

And why had he gotten so…_temperamental_ when'd he'd finally gotten news of Kouga following her everywhere? Was he possessive of his secretaries or something? Or perhaps he just didn't like the idea that she had an obstacle getting in the way of her work? She supposed it was the latter. But all in all, her first day was pretty interesting.

Letting a small, content smile grace her lips, Kagome shut down her computer and stood up from her chair, stretching her arms above her head and arching her back. Hearing several satisfying pops, she relaxed and heaved a tired sigh, smoothing out her brand new business suit consisting of a short gray shirt that ended a little above her knees and a matching gray button up blouse with a white shirt thrown on underneath. Scanning her work area, she grimaced slightly at the mess on her desk and wrinkled her nose. Bah. She'd clean it tomorrow.

Giggling a little at her own laziness on her first day, she gathered up the paperwork she needed to bring home and neatly placed them in her suitcase, clasping it shut afterward and dropping it on the messy desk. Moving her rolling chair out of the way, Kagome toed her black pumps back on her feet then let her long black hair tumble from its neat bun atop her head. Running her fingers through the raven tresses briefly, she grabbed her jacket that hung from the back of her chair and shrugged it on.

Checking to make sure she didn't forget any paperwork, she nodded then finally headed for the door, glancing at the adjoining door to her bosses office on her way. Had he left yet? The thought fluttered through her mind as she switched off the light and she watched silently as the room was caste in darkness. Opening the door, she was in the threshold when she suddenly froze, looked down at her shoulder and cursed. She forgot her purse.

Mentally kicking herself for almost forgetting it – her keys were in there – Kagome heaved another sigh and left the doorway then walked through the dark office to retrieve her purse, the moon and the bright lights of Tokyo illuminating the office with a soft glow to guide her way to her desk. Stooping low to grab it off the floor, she stood once more, only to freeze once she glanced out the window.

"Oh, wow…" She said softly to herself, slowly walking to stand in front of the window.

Tokyo at nighttime was _breathtaking_. She'd never gotten to see it from this high before. (I'm not gonna take the time to describe it, you all pretty much know what a big city looks like at the nighttime, right? It's really pretty, 'specially when you're in a tall building overlooking pretty much all of that city.)

A slow, languid smile spread across her features as she stared down into Tokyo, a feeling of warmth and serenity wrapping around her like a blanket. She'd never gotten to admire Tokyo from this perspective before, and she loved it. If she had this to look forward to every workday, then she was looking forward to tomorrow already.

So caught up in the wonders of nighttime Tokyo, Kagome didn't realize the dark shadow that loomed just behind her with a rather seductive smirk plastered on a pair of lips.

* * *

He hated staying late. Even when he stays late on purpose to get some back work finished, his stay always proved to be fruitless.

Heaving a loud, tired, and slightly annoyed sigh, the boss leaned back in his plush chair and released a tongue-curling yawn, stretching his arms above his head. Time to go home. He's been here long enough for one day, that's for damn sure.

So, stacking up a bunch of miscellaneous papers that looked important, Inuyasha stuffed them in his suitcase and pushed the top down until it clicked closed, papers sticking out from the sides messily. He pushed back his chair and stood up, scratching his toned belly with a clawed hand before tossing his jacket on his shoulder and picking up his suitcase then striding over to the door. Halfway there, he suddenly stopped and turned his head to stare at the adjoining door to the office of his secretary, whom he had yet to meet. Hell, he didn't even know her _name_, since that blockhead of a lecher he called his friend failed to tell him. All he knew was that she was supposedly "hot". And that was coming from Miroku, which meant that the girl probably had abnormally large breasts and a huge ass.

Cringing at the mental picture, Inuyasha shook his head and shrugged, altering his course to the adjoining door. Was she still in there? Judging from the lack of soft tapping of the keyboard coming from the other side of the wall, he was safe to suppose she'd left. But hey, it never hurt to check. Besides, even if she _wasn't_ still in there, he wanted to know her name and her desk would provide at least _that_ much information for him. He guessed it really wasn't polite – not that he's admitting that he _is_ – to keep calling his own secretary "girl" over the intercom.

Reaching the door, Inuyasha placed his hand on the knob and slowly turned it, silently opening the door and poking his silver head within the dark office, a sliver of light pouring forth from the opening from the door. Amber eyes blinked and focused in the dark, scanning the office and landing on the figure before the window.

What the hell?

Black brows furrowing, he set his case and jacket down quietly then snuck into the room, silent as a shadow as he strode over to her desk and squinted his eyes to read the nameplate situated at the edge of the front of the desk.

_Kagome S. Higurashi_

Ahh…so _that_ was her name…

Grinning, he turned his attention back to the figure at the window and his eyes widened once he got a good look at his secretary.

_Daaaaamn_.

Miroku wasn't kidding. She _is_ hot.

Whistling silently, Inuyasha slowly dragged his eyes down her body and back up, taking in the shapely legs, curves and hourglass figure as the glow from outside illuminated the woman almost serenely.

Unconsciously licking his lips, his golden gaze continued upward to settle on her chest, the angle where he was standing making it a bit difficult to see the whole thing. What a shame. This girl was _fine_. And she was his secretary! _His_ secretary.

_His_.

Squelching a groan, Inuyasha licked his lips again and walked up behind her noiselessly, a sexy smirk spreading across his features. She hadn't noticed his arrival yet judging by how she kept staring out the window, a look of awe adorning her flawless features.

Smirk widening, he lifted his hands and placed them on her hips, taking delight in her startled gasp as he bent his head and breathed in her ear.

"Remember my name, you'll be screaming it later."

And with that, he whispered his name in her ear, his hot breath causing a shiver to course down her body and he chuckled softly before giving her ear a lick and a nip and then leaving the room, picking up his case and jacket and closing the door behind him.

The young secretary stood there motionless, her face pale and posture stiff as chocolate eyes gazed unseeingly out the window.

What the…_hell_?

Who _was_ that? How had he gotten in here? _When_ had he gotten in here?

A million questions filtered her head about what had just transpired and she found herself repeating the name he was so confident she'd be screaming later.

A sudden surge of anger overtook her and she furrowed her brows, whipping around to glare at the adjoining door, assuming that's where he had come from. How _dare_ he touch her? How _dare_ he presume she'd be "screaming" his name later? He didn't even know who she was, and yet he dared to saunter up to her and practically tell her they'd be having sex later! She absently wished she knew what the horny bastard looked like and what his name was so she could file him for sexual harassment or…some kind of harassment. Too damn bad he'd been behind her the whole time so she couldn't get a good look at him or that the reflection off the window was too bright to see his mirror image. Though she thought she saw a glimpse of silver, but she couldn't be sure. It might have been something from outside for all she knew.

Growling impressively for a human, Kagome gave an annoyed huff and snatched her purse off the floor along with her suitcase then stalked back to the door and slammed it on her way out.

Knuckles white from squeezing her suitcase handle so hard, the raven-haired woman stormed down the hallway to the elevator, grumbling under her breath the whole way. Just who _was_ that guy? Why had he come from her boss's office? She thought he'd left _hours_ ago when the room had become so quiet sometime after six o'clock.

So…was that man her boss? The thought floated through her mind as she pressed the button on the elevator and the doors instantly opened. She walked inside and pushed the button for the bottom floor then leaned back against the wall and watched silently as the doors closed, feeling the elevator give a slight jump then travel southward.

Heaving a sigh, Kagome closed her coffee orbs and tried to banish all thoughts of that cocky bastard out of her head and focus on more important matters.

_Buyo needs to go on a diet…he's getting too bloody fat for his short furry legs to carry his fat self around the apartment… Although I'll admit it _is_ funny watching him waddle everywhere…_

Kagome snickered at the mental picture that popped up and mentally decided that she'd stop giving him leftovers from dinner. Although she loved her cat and spoiled him rotten every chance she could, she did care about his health and he was getting to fat for his own good. He needed to lessen down on the Meow Mix and go back to having only three meals a day instead of seven.

The elevator finally dinged to signal it had landed on the bottom floor and the doors swooshed open. The secretary hitched her purse higher on her shoulder then exited the elevator, walking to the entrance and out the doors and into the night.

Breathing in the crisp, fresh air, the brown-eyed woman smiled softly and walked to the curb to hale a taxi, waving her arm around in an attempt to actually catch one. Shortly afterward, the yellow car pulled up and she climbed in, reporting to the taxi driver her destination and they were off.

Leaning back into the soft seats of the cab, Kagome tilted her head and stared out the window, the outside world a blur of bright lights and cars as they whizzed down the street. Not even ten minutes ago was she admiring Tokyo's majestic beauty from a higher perspective and now she was part of the magnificent splendor that she so undeniably adored. How long has she lived in Tokyo? Her whole life and not once had she taken the time to admire the large city's brilliance?

She sighed. _I really should get out more. _

The rest of the taxi ride commenced in random thoughts running through her head until she finally reached her destination and she paid the driver the appropriate amount of money before exiting the cab then entering the apartment building and heading straight up the stairs to her apartment, not bothering to take the elevator.

Reaching her residence, Kagome dug around in her purse for her keys then stuck them in the lock, unlocking the door before opening it and ambling in, kicking the door closed with a foot.

"Buyo, I'm home," she called as she set down her purse and case, not really expecting a response from her fat cat.

Surprisingly, though, the fat cat in question waddled into the room and greeted his master with a merow and a heavy rub against her legs.

Kagome bent down and picked up the feline, groaning slightly. She lifted her pet to eye level and gave it a disapproving look. "Buyo, I've decided that you're going on a diet. You're getting way too fat."

Almost as if the cat understood her, Buyo meowed loudly and squirmed in her grasp, raising his back legs to push against her chest in an attempt to free himself.

Shaking her head, Kagome set her tubby pet back down and toed off her pumps, shrugging out of her jacket then sauntering to her bedroom to change into some fore comfortable clothes. After that, she headed to the kitchen for some late dinner. Buyo waddled after her.

Searching her fridge, she took out some left over pizza then ambled over to her living room, plopped down on the couch and turned on the boob tube. Time for some relaxation.

Buyo jumped up next to her with some difficulty and pawed at her pizza, which Kagome reflexively held away from her cat. Buyo meowed in annoyance then plopped down on her lap, obviously giving up while causing his master to grunt and absently stroke the soft fur covering his back.

About an hour into the program she was watching – which so happened to be one of her favorite movies, _Titanic _-her doorbell rang and, with a long-suffering sigh, the secretary pushed the snoring mass off of her lap onto the couch – who continued to sleep, undisturbed - then took her sweet time in walking to the door, cursing the person an early death for disturbing her relaxation—_and _favorite movie.

Finally reaching the door, Kagome absently smoothed back her hair to get it in order then opened her door, blinking at the person who stared back at her with a smirk. "Can I help you?"

* * *

"Can I help you?"

For such an innocent question, it sent not-so-innocent comebacks reeling in his not-so-innocent mind. What, she didn't recognize him? It'd only been about an hour, give or take a few minutes. Unless… Well, it _had _been dark in the office and he'd been behind her the whole time so she couldn't exactly seem him unless she turned all the way around. Well, _this_ should be fun since she didn't know who he was…_yet_.

Grinning inwardly, Inuyasha didn't bother to answer her question and instead opted for drinking in her appearance with his amber orbs, glazed over with desire for the woman in front of him. She'd changed, he noted. She was wearing a simple white tank top with loose baggy jeans. Simple, yet incredibly sexy at the same time. Only someone like her could accomplish a feat like that.

Arching a black brow, he grinned at her and let himself in, forcing the secretary to step back with an expression akin to a mix of confusion and shock as he kicked the door shut behind him, not once taking his eyes off of her.

Kagome's temper flared and she furrowed her brows, placing her hands on her hips in a typical female stance. "Ex_cuse_ me, but this is _my _home, you can't just waltz right in here like you own the place!" she snapped, chocolate orbs flashing dangerously.

_I may not own the place, but I sure as hell own _you, Inuyasha thought as she glared at him defiantly, secretly admiring the way her rich brown eyes flashed with fury. _Hot _damn_, she's cute when she's mad. _

Who the hell _was_ this guy? First she had some pervert come up behind her earlier and claim that she'd be "screaming his name later" and now _this_ guy comes up to her apartment and just walks in like he lives here and then start eyeing her like some piece of poultry! What, did she have a sign on her forehead that said, "seduce me" or something?

Glaring as hard as she could at the man, Kagome opened her mouth and was about to say something when he closed the short distance between them and placed his hands on her hips to roughly jerk her toward him and into his hard chest and kept her there firmly by snaking his arms around her waist. Kagome, of course, protested against this and struggled against him, pushing against his chest with her hands and moving her legs any way she could to free herself.

"Let go of me!" she ordered, glaring up at him though chocolate orbs glazed over with anger and…desire?

_Well, this just got a whole lot more interesting… and easier, I might add. _Dipping his head low, Inuyasha's mouth brushed against her ear, his hot breath making Kagome's knees grow weak. "Don't you recognize me, sweetheart?" he said huskily then smirked against her ear. "I told you to remember my name."

"_Remember my name, you'll be screaming it later."_

Eyes widening, mouth agape, realization hit Kagome like a ton of bricks and she stopped struggling altogether, permitting Inuyasha to loosen his grip on her waist and lean back to stare into her face with a smirk.

"Y…you…" Kagome whispered, her face draining of its color rapidly as she gazed into the molten depths that seemed to captivate her and pull her into a trance she wasn't sure she wanted to get out of. She wasn't sure how she managed to say the next words that left her mouth.

"How did you find me?"

Lids lowering, golden eyes churning with a wanton lust that made Kagome's stomach flip-flop with anticipation, Inuyasha grinned as his hand slipped under her shirt and inched up her stomach, feeling it quiver beneath his touch. "Every boss has an individual file that contains everything about them for their secretary, Miss Higurashi," he replied smoothly, dragging his claws across her flesh in a tantalizing dance. "And I'm no exception."

Kagome's scent suddenly spiked tenfold and Inuyasha's head reeled as he closed his eyes and moaned softly, unconsciously pressing Kagome closer to him and inflicting a gasp from the woman in his arms.

Kagome fought to keep all rational thought within her head as he pressed her closer to him and she could feel a not so little something poke into her pelvis almost suggestively. Swallowing hard – not knowing for the life of her why she was reacting like this – she wet her lips and forced the next words out of her mouth.

"You mean…you're my…?"

"Mm," was all the reply she got before his mouth crashed onto hers and his tongue greedily explored her mouth, leaving nothing left untouched. Kagome returned it in kind and was dimly away that they were moving in the direction of her bedroom and was surprised to find that _she_ was the one leading them to it.

Pretty soon, they were both situated in Kagome's room in a rather compromising position on Kagome's bed and both individuals were lacking the clothes they had worn on their backs.

* * *

A guttural groan echoed throughout the room as he pushed into her once more with a force that no normal human being should ever have the pleasure of possessing and his essence flowed into her at last in a steady stream that triggered her own release and one name was moaned loudly as a head tossed back in pleasure.

"K-Kago…_me_!"

Panting heavily and giving once last thrust with a grunt, Inuyasha collapsed on top of her, sweat covering his body and dampening his hair to his back and skull. Laying his head against her breasts, he closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath whilst the woman beneath him breathed heavily, causing his head to rise and fall in sync with her breathing. A hand found his ears in his sweaty mass of silver hair and began massaging them slowly, emitting a deep rumble from within his chest.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back against the pillows. The profound rumble from his chest vibrated against her abdomen in an almost alluring rhythm and Kagome yawned, letting her head fall to the side as her hand dropped from his head to land on his sleek back.

With a groan, Inuyasha finally found the energy to roll off of her and land on his back next to her, bringing Kagome with him and dragging her onto his chest easily. Kagome didn't protest and made herself comfortable on his chest, tucking her hands beneath her cheek and closing her eyes as Inuyasha pulled the covers on top of them. She sighed contently when she felt his hand slowly caress her back with his claws, dragging them up and down softly.

A compatible silence commenced between the two lovers and the only sound in the room was the breathing of hanyou and girl as they rested together contentedly cuddled up with each other.

After a while, Kagome broke the quiet with a soft giggle.

"Was' funny?" Inuyasha mumbled, eyes closed and hand still grazing against the flesh on her back.

Kagome smiled and lifted her chin to rest on her hands so she could stare into the face of her boss and lover. "Inuyasha,"

"Mm?"

"…Do you recall how you said, 'remember my name, you'll be screaming it later'?" Kagome asked him, smile still in play on her lips.

Inuyasha cracked an eye open at her. "Mm, yeah, I do. Why?" His hand ceased its movements on Kagome's back as he awaited her explanation.

She giggled again. "If I remember correctly, it was _you_ who screamed out _my_ name, not the other way around," Kagome pointed out, her smile melting into a grin as Inuyasha's other eye opened and he blinked at her.

Inuyasha blinked again and his eyes widened a fraction. "Well, fuck me stupid and call me smart, I did, didn't I?" He grinned at her then leaned up and captured her lips in a short but sweet kiss, chuckling at her "I already accomplished that" comment. "Remind me to schedule an appointment for speaking lessons later."

Kagome blinked and her brows knitted together in confusion. "Why?"

Before she could decipher his smirk, she suddenly found their positions flip-flopped as she squeaked and stared up at Inuyasha from beneath him, her hands pinned to the bed above her by his hands. His smirked widened.

"Because when I'm through with you, you won't know how to say anything _but_ my name."

And before Kagome could respond, his mouth descended upon hers and they once again got lost in the rapture of each other, along with the bed sheets.

* * *

_Well_. I certainly enjoyed writing _this_. –Big grin.- Really, I did. I just found out that I love having Inuyasha play the sexy playboy and seduction master. Lol. I should make these kind of fics more often. Well, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And that was a lot. –Wink.-

Until Next Time,

_**Keiko**_


End file.
